The present invention relates to a simple device consisting of bars fashioned so that there is a horizontal bar that is padded and at least one vertical bar with grip handles mounted on the opposite end of the vertical bar in a fashion that a person can grab them easily. The horizontal bar is then placed behind the upper calves area of the user in laying down in a flat position, with the torso and the thigh area of the legs in line, with their legs bent at the knee. The person would then grip the grip handles and push on the backs of the calves, thus pushing the legs in one direction and the shoulders in the other direction lengthening the spine and putting it in traction to relieve back pain and stretch back muscles. This device was conceived out of necessity to alleviate the inventors own back pain. To my knowledge, this is the simplest and least expensive unique unit that is designed for back traction at the present time.
This device is superior to other methods such as units that push on the fronts of the thighs for several reasons. First, pushing on the calf muscle is not nearly so sensitive to pain as the fronts of the thighs. Secondly, very heavy set people cannot use the thigh pushing method to good effect, because of the physical position of the abdomen being large pushing the device toward the knee and thus becoming ineffective for use, this is not an issue with the present device pushing on the calves. Thirdly, the thigh pushing method is less effective given the position of the legs, the leg is bent at the knee and the lower part of the leg to the foot is at such a position and angle as to resist the device's applied pressure, lowering its effectiveness. This is not an issue with the present device pushing on the upper calves.